Missing
by Aangsfan
Summary: Amu comes home one day only to get a visit from Yoru. Ikuto's missing! What will Amu do? Amuto,nya!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey people! Aangsfan here and this is my first SHUGO CHARA STORY!**

**Ikuto: You're a little excited, aren't you?**

**Me: OMFG IT'S IKUTO! *glomps* **

**Ikuto: * dodges***

**Me: You're a meanie!**

**Ikuto: .**

**Amu: So, are you gonna get on with this story or what?**

**Ikuto: Anxious to find me **_**Amu.**_

**Amu: *blushes* N-no!**

**Me: Why don't you say **_**my**_** name that way!**

**Ikuto: How about I just say the disclaimer?**

**Me: …and a hug?**

**Ikuto: No**

**Me: Please?**

**Ikuto: …no**

**Me: * pouts* **

**Amu: *sighs* Look, Aangsfan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Me: Or Avatar: The Last Airbender! My life sucks! **

**Amu: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Btw I'm not going to use too many Japanese words and stuff 'cause I don't know that many .**

**Amu's POV**

Walking home from school, I was a little edgy. I wasn't sure why but I just felt like something was wrong…

"Something wrong, Amu-chan?" Ran asked. "No, I'm fine Ran, thanks."

"Are you sure, Amu-chan?" Miki asked this time. "Well, I don't know…I just feel like something bad is going to happen." I explained.

"Don't worry Amu-chan ~desu! I'll make sure to make you feel happy and optimistic with a little afternoon snack! " Suu said, already thinking about the snacks she was going to make. "Thank you, Suu."

"Suu is right, Amu-chan! Be happy and cheerful and everything will be a-ok!" Ran cheered, waving her pom-poms in the air. I smiled, "You guys are the best." They smiled back.

When we walked into my house I called out, "Hello, Mama, Papa, Ami-chan!" But I got no answer. As Suu flew into the kitchen I saw a note.

_Dear Amu,_

_Me, Papa, and Ami decided to got out shopping for some new clothes for Ami after school. We may not be back until late tonight because Ami wants to go everywhere! _

_Be back soon! Love you lots!_

_Mama _**( A/N Did you notice that all the good/bad things happen while they're gone?)**

I sighed, does Ami ever get tired? I looked up and saw Suu making something, was it cookies? How did she get all the ingredients by herself? I shook my head at myself and decided not to question it. I went into the living room and turned on the TV and watched some random show. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Amu-chan! The cookies are ready ~desu!" Suu exclaimed, flying in front of my face. I looked over onto the table and surely there was a plate of freshly-baked cookies. "Arigato, Suu!" I said, walking over to the cookies and grabbing a few. "No problem Amu-chan ~desu!"

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk.

After I finished the milk and cookies, I went upstairs and did my homework. Once that was done at around eight I went back downstairs and (with Suu's help) made myself some dinner. After that I watched TV until around 9:30 when I decided to take a shower.

After the shower I put on my towel-dress…thing, got a glass of milk, and walked outside onto the balcony, and chugged down the milk, sighing contently afterward. Suddenly I saw heard Miki gasp. "What is it, Miki?" I asked. "Is…is that Yoru?" Miki said, pointing in the distance. I followed where she was pointing and saw the same little cat chara.

"It is Yoru!" Shouted Ran, "Go, go Yoru-chan! You can make it!" She cheered, now that she mentioned it he did look kind of tired.

"Help ~nya…" Yoru said tiredly when he was within catching distance. Amu held out her hands and caught the little cat gently. "What's wrong, Yoru? What happened? Where's Ikuto?"

"That's the problem ~nya! Ikuto's missing!"

Me: So there's the first part. Sorry it was short! But review and um…I'll force Ikuto to give you a hug!

**Ikuto: And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?**

**Me: *holds out Ikuto's violin* Does this catch your interest?**

**Ikuto: …fine.**

**Me: YAY! R&R and you get a free Ikuto hug!**


	2. Club WLYCIDEFTOT

**Me: Hi people! And a special thanks to Amutofangirl1021, animeluver714, and my new bestest friend Tsukiyomi-Amu! You both get a hug from Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Bestest friend?**

**Me: SHUT UP NYA!**

**Ikuto: Nya?**

**Yoru: Didn't they tell you, nya? They made a fan club just for me, nya!**

**Me: OMFG IT'S YORU, NYA! *glomps***

**Ikuto: 0-o**

**Me: Its called Club WLYCIDEFTOT nya! It stands for Club We Love Yoru 'Cause Ikuto Doesn't Except For That One Time, nya!**

**Ikuto: Hey!**

**Yoru: Its true Ikuto, nya! All you do is flick me, nya! *gives sad face***

**Me: OH NOES! *comforts***

**Ikuto: So what does that have to do with her saying nya?**

**Yoru: It was one of her first decrees, nya. She's the President, you know nya.**

**Ikuto: Who's the Vice President?**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: That would be me, nya! Hey, nya!**

**Ikuto: Oh god…**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: OMFG IT'S YORU, NYA! *glomps***

**Yoru: They also have to love me as much as possible, nya!**

**Ikuto: Great, as if your ego wasn't big enough…**

**Me & Tsukiyomi-Amu: Hey! *both slap Ikuto* No being mean to Yoru, nya!**

**Ikuto: *sigh* Aangsfan doesn't own Shugo Chara. But she does own Club WLYCIDEFTOT**

**Yoru: Please join, nya!**

_Last time on "Missing"…_

"_Help ~nya…" Yoru said tiredly when he was within catching distance. Amu held out her hands and caught the little cat gently. "What's wrong, Yoru? What happened? Where's Ikuto?"_

"_That's the problem ~nya! Ikuto's missing!"_

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

"Missing!?!" I screamed, my heart thumping wildly. How could this happen? Not him, not Ikuto! Yoru nodded sadly, "He went to school while I was still asleep ~nya. When I went to find him at school he wasn't there, then I checked the other places he could possibly be and he wasn't their either ~nya!" I looked at my charas and they looked back at me sadly.

"Are you absolutely sure he's missing?" I asked, hoping that maybe the cat chara may have been mistaken. "Yes ~nya! I found his violin in the park with the violin still out! He never leaves his violin anywhere ~nya!"

His violin is still at the park? This is bad. What if we never see him again? What is this feeling in my chest? Why does it hurt so much to think this way? I looked down at Yoru, his eyes worried and sad. I knew he was counting on me to find Ikuto. "Don't worry, Yoru. I'll find him. I promise."

"Oh, thank you ~nya!" Yoru said, flying up and hugging the side of my head. I laughed and brought him back to my hands.

"Amu, can you do me a favor ~nya?" He asked. "Besides finding Ikuto?" I said, looking at him confused. "Yes ~nya. His violin is still at the park. Can we go find it ~nya?"

I glanced at the clock. It was ten-thirty. My parents and Ami should be home soon. I looked back down at Yoru, his ears flattened down in sadness. "Of course." I said.

"Thank you so much ~nya!" Yoru said, flying back up into the air. I got dressed then went downstairs to write a not to my parents. I told them that a friend needed help and that I'd be back soon. Hey, it was truthful!

I walked outside with my charas and Yoru. When we got to the park that I knew Ikuto always went to I turned to Yoru. "Can you show me where you found his violin, Yoru?" He nodded and floated in front of me. We followed him to a clearing that I remember seeing Ikuto in and sure enough his violin was on the floor. The sight of it alone on the floor tugged at my heart. Where was it's owner? The thought of Ikuto gone hurt too much. Why is that? "It looks…broken." Miki commented. "It is ~nya. Ikuto's gonna be so sad ~nya."

"Don't worry, Yoru," I said, picking up Ikuto's violin and making sure not to break it anymore as I carefully put it away. "I'll get it fixed. It's the least I can do. Ikuto's helped me a lot, so now I'm helping him."

"Amu-chan is right ~desu. Ikuto has helped her a lot." Suu said facing Yoru.

"Right! It makes sense that she's helping him now," Ran added

"When he needs Amu-chan most!" Miki completed. Most. That word worried me, what if Ikuto was hurt? Or dead? Or worse! No, no I can't think like that! I need to be strong for Yoru, Ran, Miki and Suu. If he sees his violin like this though… "And that includes fixing his violin." I added. "You guys are the best ~nya!" Yoru said, tears in his eyes as he floated forward and hugged Miki. Ran and Suu joined the hug. It made me happy that they were all determined to find Ikuto.

"Come on guys. This is all I can do for now. Tomorrow I can't do much either but I will drop off Ikuto's violin to get it fixed. But I promise, Saturday I'll find Ikuto." I said with a determined look on my face. They all nodded as I picked up his violin and headed home.

I promise not only Yoru, but my heart that I will find Ikuto.

Because at that moment. I knew I loved him.

**Me: Yay! Amuto-ness, nya! Sorry this one was short too, nya.**

**Amu: I do not! What is this lie!?**

**Ikuto: You don't love me **_**Amu?**_

**Amu: Gah!**

**Me: *ignores them* There was also a lot of Yoru cuteness, nya!!!!!**

**Yoru: ~nya**

**Me: YORU, NYA! *glomps***

**Ikuto and Amu: *stop fighting***

**Amu: Did she say "nya"?**

**Ikuto: Yes…its her first decree as President of Club WLYCIDEFTOT**

**Amu: Club what?**

**Ikuto: It stands for Club We Love Yoru 'Cause Ikuto Doesn't Except For That One Time.**

**Amu: Oh. That's true…**

**Ikuto: It is not!**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: Hi Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun! And yes it is, Ikuto, nya.*glances toward Aangsfan* OMFG YORU, NYA! *Glomps***

**Amu: I should join, nya. *glomps Yoru as well***

**Ikuto: Oh god not you too…anyways. R&R**

**Yoru: I'M LOVED ~NYA =^-^=**

**Me, Amu, and Tsukiyomi-Amu: SO CUTE, NYA! **


	3. Terrifying note

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm back, nya!**

**Ikuto: Your still going on with that Club thing?  
Me: Duh! I even made a group for it on facebook, nya!**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: I joined, nya!**

**Ikuto: …Are you serious?**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu and me: Uh-huh nya!**

**Yoru: You just can't handle that I'm more loved than you, nya.**

**Ikuto: *flicks Yoru***

**Us: *flicks Ikuto* No flicking Yoru, nya.**

**Amu: Why is he in these things more often than I am?**

**Me: 'Cause I like Ikuto more.**

**Kuukai: She also likes me more!**

**Amu: K-Kuukai!?**

**Me: OMFG KUUKAI! *glomps***

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: I CALL NAGI, NYA! *Graps Nagihiko out of nowhere and huggles* Nyaaaaaa~**

**Nagi: Uhhhh.*huggles back* Hey Emiri-chan**

**Kuukai: Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara. If she did she'd have her own character and Ikuto and I would be going out with her.**

I woke up the next morning groggily. The sun outside was a bit too bright for me this morning. I sighed and got up anyways, remembering I had to go to school. Wait a minute…it was really bright outside… I looked at my clock…

10:21

Oh no! I was really late for school! I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast when I noticed a note.

_Amu,_

_I decided that you're not going to school today so don't freak out when you wake up._

Well it was a little late for that.

You've been a wonderful older sister to Ami and a fabulous daughter and I know you want us to really start trusting you alone for more than a couple of hours so I have decided to give you a three-day weekend alone (much to the disliking of your father). So enjoy and make sure to keep the house clean.

_Love,_

_Mama_

_P.s. We left you some money in case you decide to go shopping with friends, your father was so upset he didn't even look at how much he gave you so there may be a lot extra. He also left his credit card, which I find unnecessary… _**(A/N You have to admit that could happen)**

Wow_, _a three-day weekend all to myself? What would I do? Have some friends over and maybe even a sleepover?

"What's happening ~nya?" Said a sleepy voice. "EH!?!" I screamed, turning around to see Yoru.

Yoru? Oh right, Yoru…

Ikuto was missing. Looks like I'll be spending my weekend looking for the missing ally cat. I sighed and went back upstairs to change into some weekend attire and grabbed Ikuto's violin to bring to a shop nearby, with the charas following me I grabbed the money and set out. It wasn't the shop the Ikuto brought his violin to when a string broke, but it was just as good. I walked inside to see the owner tweaking with one already.

"Um, sir?" Amu finally said quietly in the already silent shop. The man turned around revealing gray hair with pale green eyes set in brown frame glasses with a wrinkly face. A kind looking man…

"Hello there young lady, what may I help you with?" He said eyeing the violin case. "Um, this is my friends violin and I uh…accidentally bumped into him while he was playing an it broke. Can you fix it?" I asked. "Hmm, let me take a look at it." He said after a second, I passed the violin to him and he set it on his desk and opened the case.

"Ooh, this is bad." He said as soon as he opened the case. "Oh no, nya!" Yoru said quietly from the top of my head (which he graciously let himself lay on). "Can you fix it?" I asked. "It's possible. But it will be expensive." He said looking at me apologetically. I took out the money Papa had left me. "How much?" I asked.

After paying a ridiculous amount of money for Ikuto's violin and giving the man my information incase he needed something, I decided I was hungry and went to get some breakfast (yeah she still had a buttload of money). I walked by a couple of food booths and saw the taiyaki booth. It had chocolate flavored taiyaki. Ikuto's favorite flavor. I composed my face and got some taiyaki for me and one for the charas to share, I then headed home.

Once I was inside I got a glass of milk to eat my taiyaki with and two plates, setting taiyaki on each and placing one between all the charas. "This was Ikuto's favorite ~nya. I wish he was here to share it with us…" Yoru said sadly, his little ears down in an adorable/depressing fashion. I scooped up the little chara. "Yoru I promised you I'd find him, remember?" He nodded, "Well I intend to keep that promise so don't keep yourself down."

"Yeah, Yoru-chan!" Ran cheered, "We'll find Ikuto-kun real quick! You'll see!"

"We'll help too Yoru." Miki added, blushing.

"It'll be easy ~desu!" Suu said.

Yoru nodded, "I believe in you Amu." He said politely, which wasn't very expected from him. I smiled. _As soon as breakfast is done, I'm coming for you. Ikuto. _

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

I had a bag packed with some clothes and other essentials and a wallet full of an outrageous amount of cash and my father's credit card.

"Are going ~nya!?" asked Yoru excitedly. I smiled at him, "Yup, we're heading out now." I said. "So we're heading out early?" asked Miki. I nodded, "I might as well make the best of my three-day weekend and look for Ikuto."

"You have your cell phone, right Amu-chan ~desu?" Suu asked. I nodded. "Come on everyone, let's go." I headed out the door and waited for the charas, as soon as they were out I closed the door and locked it.

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

I decided the best place to check first would be the place where I found Ikuto's violin to look for clues. As soon as we got there I asked the charas to look too, no such luck.

"Why don't we just look through the entire park?" Ran asked. Z'I don't know, Ran. It might just be a waste of time…"

"I know, nya! Let's check out around Easter. There may be some clues there, nya!" Yoru said.

"That's a good idea Yoru, but there's one problem…" I said a little sarcastically. "What would that be ~nya?" He asked.

"I'm not a part of Easter, remember?' I told him. He made an 'O' shape with his mouth in understanding.

You change your mind

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah, you pms_

_Like a bi-_

I answered my phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Hello? Is this Hinamori Amu?" it was the man from the violin shop. "Yes," I answered, "Is there something wrong. "Nothing really, there was just a note in here that I thought you might want to see…" He said rather suspiciously. "Ok…" I said slowly, "I'll be there in a second."

When I got there I saw the man with a confused expression. "You said you bumped into your friend and broke it?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Well then, what is this?" He asked, giving the note to me.

_Hinamori Amu,_

_I have a feeling you'll find this before anyone else. I thought you might want to know that I have Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I have no plans of letting him out soon. You might want to find him quickly, he gave up quite a fight. He isn't doing so well. All you have to do is meet us here at midnight Saturday night, and give me the Humpty Lock._

_Good luck,_

_Easter_

Oh no.

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Amu: I hate you.**

**Me: I know, nya! XD**

**Ikuto: What the hell? Am I hurt.**

**Me: Worse, muahahaha!**

**Ikuto: You're evil. ****.**

**Kuukai: She's making this interesting.**

**Me: Thank you Kuukai!**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: I LIKE IT TOO!**

**Me: Yay! *gives cookies***

**Kuukai: Don't I get cookies?**

**Me: No.**

**Kuukai: Why not?**

**Me: 'Cause cookies are for club members only.**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: *muffled* Haha!**

**Amu: Oh! I'm a club member! Can I get a cookie?**

**Me: No.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Me: Because I dislike you.**

**Amu: .**

**Yoru: Do I get a cookie, nya?**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu and me: Of course, nya! *feeds cookies***

**Kuukai and Amu: *unloved***

**Ikuto: *sigh* R&R and we get cookies**

**Kuukai and Amu: OMFG PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tsukiyomi-Amu: *muffled*But request them not to get a cookie, nya!*runs off with cookie in mouth laughing* **


	4. Plan

Me: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a while! I was caught up in another story and I had no idea what to do with it…

**Emiri: AKA she completely forgot about it.**

**Me: HEY AT LEAST IM UPDATING!**

**Emiri: HEY I UPDATED WEDDING DISASTERS SO (BEEP) YOU!**

**Ikuto: True true. **

**Me: HI IKUTO NYA~!**

**Ikuto: How come you started saying "nya~" as soon as I came in?**

**Emiri: 'Cause we really only do that when you come around, nya~! XD**

**Ikuto: U.U**

**Yoru: I'm still loved! **=^-^=

**Emiri & Me: YORU NYA~! *****huggle*******

**Yoru: Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara nya~!**

What did they do to Ikuto? What's happened to him? Can I wait 'till tomorrow night to find out?

I had no idea, but when I looked back at the charas, including Yoru's devastated face, I knew I had to stay strong. I composed my face.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, what really happened?" I looked up at the kindly old man's face. I decided to give him as much information as I could without giving too much away. "Well…my friend, Ikuto is involved in some really bad people and well I guess he betrayed them in some way or…something… or maybe they just want to get to me…"

"Why would they want you?" He asked.

"Um…well… I continuously stop their plans for…what they do." I answered.

"Ah, this must be the part where it gets confidential?" He asked. I nodded, he nodded back, "Well may I wish you the best of luck. And don't worry. I'll have this violin fixed tomorrow so you can get it before you go and kick some butt."

I smiled, I didn't deserve this kindness from a man that barely knows me and doesn't know if maybe even I am the bad guy. "Arigato, sensei." I said, wanting to understand how to trust the right people. I left then, wondering what to do until Saturday night.

SATURDAY

It was around noon and I was already antsy. I had been doing every possible thing to keep me busy, especially my thoughts. Since it was noon I decided to get some lunch and share with the charas. We sat in the park.

"Amu nya~?" I looked down at the voice of the little cat chara. "Yeah, Yoru?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean they're obviously tricking you…" He said. I nodded, "I know…but what other choice do we have? Besides, I promised you I'd help in any way I can. And even if I got captured, I'm sure Ikuto and I could come up with an escape plan."

"I doubt you'd see him…" His ears drooped and so did my heart. What _would_ happen if I got captured? Oh no, what can I do tonight to make sure that this doesn't happen? How can I save Ikuto?

"Amu-chan?" I looked down at Ran. "If its any consolation, I think everything will turn out ok. I mean, it usually does."

"You're smarter than you thing, Amu." Miki added, "Im sure you can think of something."

"You can do it, Amu-chan desu~!" Suu said. I smiled, "Thanks guys," I looked down at Yoru, "I'll try my best."

At around two o'clock the violin was ready and I grabbed it, thanking the man and giving him a tip. After a good luck gesture from the man I went back to the park and sat at the spot where they said to meet them at midnight.

11:45

I had fifteen minutes to think of a plan of attack. I was fidgety and I couldn't think straight because I was tired. Even though I don't like it, I had gotten coffee to keep my awake and energetic. I had gotten the charas some too ( a small cup). Soon, it was midnight.

"Ah Amu," said a voice from the trees, "just on time." It added as a man came out flanked by four others all in suits. "Let's talk." He said, snapping his fingers. A well-built man came out holding a large bag and roughly dropped a. extremely torn Ikuto whom was bound at the hands and feet with duct tape over his mouth. He looked over at me lifelessly. "Ikuto…" I whispered. "Ikuto nya~!" Yoru shouted, flying towards him.

I ran after him, not thinking twice. I was pushed back by two men. "I don't think so Hinamori Amu. First, we have some important matters at hand." He said, then eyeing the violin strapped on my back. "Oh I see you've fixed his violin. How kind! If only you knew that was part of the plan!" The strange man brought out what looked like a tuning fork.

A muffled cry was heard from Ikuto, it sounded like "Amu!" I was confused. "You're sure this will work at once?" He asked a team of three scientist. They nodded. The fork tinged and a purple mist-like substance swallowed the violin, thus swallowing me in it too. Ran, Miki, and Suu suddenly cried out my name.

It wasn't until I saw their worried faces that I remembered what they had done to Ikuto before.

I'm screwed.

Those were my last thoughts as my world went black.

**Me: OH SNAP!**

**Emiri: HOLY CRAP!**

**Ikuto: Of course Im hurt…**

**Me: Oh it'll get worse nya~!**

**Ikuto: Oi…**

**Amu: AW COME ON WHY IS MY LIFE SCREWED!?!?!**

**Me: 'Cause I said so nya~! Sorry it was so short btw nya~…**

**Yoru: R&R nya~! =^-^=**


End file.
